Taboo
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: HikaKaro


**My first one-shot not being Naruto....my first anything not Naruto.....-.-' I feel pathetic now...**

**Warnings**: HikaruXKarou, lemon/smut/whatever-you-wanna-call-it, language

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ok, is me writing this really me trying to take owner ship? And, if I had my way things would be different

**Taboo**

"Which side of the bed do you want tonight?" Karou asks, getting ready to climb in.

"Either works," I answer throwing the towel into the corner, the maids would get it tomorrow anyways. Karou climbs into bed, taking the side by the wall and I mentally smirk. _Perfect._ I climb in bed beside him, after turning out the light.

"Hikaru, what're you doing?" He asks. I had just hugged him from behind

"I can't hold it anymore," I whisper huskily into his ear.

"Hold what? And can't you get off of my to say it?" He asks pushing me away from him. _He doesn't know what he does to me...._

"No, I've waited long enough," I answer licking the shell of his ear.

"What're you talking about?" I start nuzzling his neck. "Hey stoppit! That tickles. Hikaru!"

I brought my mouth down on my twin's and I could feel him freeze under me. I pull up.

"Does that explain it all to you?" I ask, smirk on my face.

"Hi...Hikaru..." He whispers and pulls my head down again. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he lets my tongue in to explore his mouth as my hand slips up his shirt. I use my other hand to undo all the buttons down the front and pull it off of him. I move my mouth to his neck and start sucking on it.

"Hey, wa-wait a second." He says suddenly sitting up straight making me have to hold onto his shoulders to keep myself steady.

"What?" I whisper into his ear, licking the shell again, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Don't you think we should, um..."

"Don't make me wait any longer," I say knowing my eyes her glazed in lust. "I've waited too long already." My hand makes it's way to his waist and ghosts it's way right above his pants.

"What do you mean you've waited too long?"

"Mmm, enough with the talking," I say, reaching my hand into his pants but refusing to do anything just in case he didn't want it.

"Hikaru wait!" I silence him with my lips.

"What? Are you nervous? Scared? Of what?" I ask my mouth back at his neck, on the other side, making another mark.

"Well this is my first time."

"As is mine, as you should know. I'm not holding back."

He blinks at me a couple of times before looking away, a blush on his face. I move his hands to the buttons on my shirt before sliding off his pants and boxers as he starts working on my shirt. Once it's off I bring my head down to his erect member and trail my tongue up it, teasingly. His hands tangle in my hair.

"Hikaru," He moans, total bliss in the tone. "Stop teasing." I smirk before engulfing his whole dick in my mouth and slowly pumping my head up and down it receiving moans of ecstasy the whole time.

"Hikaru, I'm...I"m about to!" before he finished the sentence I removed my mouth.

"We cant' have that yet, now can we?" I smirk mischievously, sliding back up his body and kissing him again, before he can protest, bringing his hands to my pants.

"Come on," I whisper before diving back into the kiss as he pull off the rest of my clothing. I position myself at his entrance and, at his nod, plunge myself all the way it, seeing the tears that the pain brought up. I kiss them away.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "If I could do it without the pain I would." I nuzzle his neck, lovingly.

"It-it's okay, you can start moving now," He pants after a few seconds and I slowly start moving in and out of him, picking up speed as I go along.

"Karou....so tight," I moan, closing my eyes in bliss. He brings himself up and kisses me, automatically granting me entrance to his mouth. My tongue explores the cavern and the kiss is filled with moans of pleasure on both ends.

"Hikaru, I-I'm gonna!" His seed splatters over out bare chests.

"Karou!" I yell and cum inside of him. I gently pull out and lay beside him.

"I love you, Karou," I say, closing my eyes.

"and I, you, Hikaru," was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

**A/N: I just had to, I's watching Ouran for the third time and I had to. XD neway, you guys get a bonus as well, since every other one-shot has 'em.**

"Karou?" Haruhi asks the next day at the host club.

"Yes?" He asks, us both turning to look at her.

"What're those marks on your neck...?" Karou's hands fly to his neck to cover up and I smirk proudly, wrapping my arm around his waist.

**Aren't I awesome?**


End file.
